


Starry Night

by TreblesomeHarmonies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Idol AU, Idolverse AU, M/M, Making Out, mentions of food, reader wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreblesomeHarmonies/pseuds/TreblesomeHarmonies
Summary: Taeyong’s a very good kisser and also a very good boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my Tumblr blog (@dreamystuffers) + based on one of @scftaeyong‘s posts also from Tumblr :3

Every year, SM hosts a massive New Years’ Eve party. As one of Johnny’s closest friends, you’ve been guaranteed an invite every year since NCT’s debut.

Stepping into the lavish venue, you’re floored by the number of people there. Admittedly, you are quite late, only fifteen minutes left until the clock strikes midnight. You shoot the group chat a quick text saying that you’re here as you head towards a balcony, feeling overwhelmed by the crowded space.

“Oh hey,” A familiar voice greets you.

Whipping around, you’re greeted with Lee Taeyong’s brilliant smile and you can’t help but smile in return.

“Hey Yongie,” You walk up to him to give him a quick hug, which he quickly returns.

“When did you get here?” He asks, flopping around his sweater paws.

The winter night was beautiful but you feel as if your outfit was a bit thin at the moment.

“I got here a couple of minutes ago.”

“Perfect timing,” He pulls out his phone to show you the time. “There’s about five minutes left until midnight so we can enjoy that together.”

You giggle at how cute Taeyong is.

“We sure can.” Your reply warrants another cute smile from Taeyong but it quickly drops as he notices that you’re beginning to shiver.

Taeyong’s arms quickly find their way around you once again as he attempts to transfer some of his warmth to you.

“Do you want to go back inside?” The worry in his voice is palpable and you feel your heart melt at his words.

“Let’s stay outside for a bit longer. It’s almost midnight anyways.”

The countdown has begun loudly inside the house as people begin to countdown the thirty seconds that lead into the new year. Taeyong hums in agreement, not making any move to pull away from you anytime soon. You look up at him as the countdown reaches the last ten seconds only to find Taeyong looking fondly back at you.

“Happy new years,” He whispers to you as the countdown reaches zero.

The loud cheering within the house will never interest you as much as Taeyong’s lips do right in this moment. You’re not quite sure who closes the space between you first but all you can process is Taeyong’s lips pressed against yours.

You’re sure that there’s no better way to start off the new year than in Taeyong’s embrace.

* * *

You can’t stop thinking about Taeyong. The way he tasted of vanilla lip balm and cherry coke. The taste was addictive and haunted your every waking moment. The two of you hadn’t even spoken since the party. Instead, Mark was the one to let you know that the group had been busy as of late due to their upcoming comeback. You aren’t even sure where the two of you stand now, but given the words that he’d spoken shortly after midnight, you weren’t too anxious about it.

* * *

The next time you see Taeyong is a few weeks after their latest comeback when the boys invite you over for dinner.

“____!” Taeyong practically pounces at you as soon as he opens the door, enveloping you in a soul-crushing hug.

Fortunately, you haven’t dropped the chicken take-out you’d picked up on your way here.

“Taeyong! I haven’t seen you for such a long time,” Your free arm easily finds its way around his torso, pulling the two of you impossibly closer together. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good.” Taeyong seems as if he has no intention of moving his arms from their current position, instead opting to bury his face into your neck. The barely-there neck kisses that follow leave your face feeling hot.

“Please no PDA in the doorway in the common spaces,” Johnny teases as he swoops in to grab the chicken from you, very much aware of the kiss that you and Taeyong had shared during the New Years Eve party.

He had questioned you when you’d asked why the boys (especially Taeyong) had been so busy as of late. You feel your face heat up as you walk towards the dining table where the rest of the boys are seated.

The night passes quickly with the easy conversation and the relentless teasing of the boys. So quickly that you lose track of time.

“It’s almost two am,” You frown at the time glowing on your phone. “I should probably start to head back to my apartment.”

“No!” Taeyong exclaims suddenly. “I mean, why don’t you stay the night?” His face is flushed and he can’t quite seem to look you in the eye.

“It is quite late,” Doyoung comments looking at the darkness of the city from the window.

“You can take my bed.” Taeyong insists.

Reluctantly you agree but only if he wouldn’t take the couch.

“We can share the bed then,” He proposes, making your face flush at the thought of sleeping next to Taeyong.

* * *

It’s hard for you to stay asleep when you feel as if your heart is going to beat out of your chest with Taeyong next to you. You’re already a fairly light sleeper, so when the sunrise begins to peek through the white curtains of Taeyong’s room, you wake almost immediately.

The first thing you become aware of is Taeyong’s arms wrapped around you and how the oversized t-shirt that he lent you was slowly starting to creep up your legs.

Flustered, you try to wiggle out of his grasp.

“_____?” Taeyong’s deep voice rings out in the silence of the room. The sleepiness in his voice and the way he pulls you closer to him makes you feel lightheaded “Go back to sleep, it’s still early.”

You feel yourself melting into his embrace but you can’t help the words that escape from your mouth.

“Taeyong, why don’t we date?”

In the early hours of the morning, you suppose that anything is possible as he places a quick kiss on your lips and smiles a lopsided smile at you.

“I’d really like that.”

* * *

The next time you go over to the NCT dorm is for yours and Taeyong’s first official date.

“Dress nicely!” He had texted when he’d asked you to come over.

The velvet dress you’d slipped on was a far cry from your usual style but you figured you should go all out for your first date with Taeyong.

“Wow,” Taeyong breathes when he opens the door. “You look beautiful.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Pulling on his tie, you press your lips against his briefly only for him to reconnect them, deepening the kiss.

It’s a coincidence that as your kisses begin to get more heated that the door bursts open.

“I forgot to get my phone charg-” Haechan starts before his sentence turns into a scream. “I wish I did not have eyes!”

Taeyong huffs as he quickly throws a charger at the younger boy before pushing him out the door.

You and Taeyong share a glance before bursting out laughing.

“A great start huh?” He asks, making you giggle.

Taeyong, being the complete gentleman that he is, ensures that the two of you have a nice, uninterrupted, rest of the night. A home-cooked meal, courtesy of Taeyong, had been prepared for the both of you. He’d even gone so far as to decorate the dining room with candles and had tucked in your chair when you sat down.

You feel that it’s inevitable, the way that your heart begins to beat faster at the sight of him. You’re not sure if it’s love, but there’s something undeniable between the two of you that makes you feel as if this is simply the beginning of your relationship with Taeyong.

* * *

With Taeyong’s birthday quickly approaching, you consult Johnny for advice on what to buy your boyfriend.

> **tol one:** Tyong’s been raving about that new chocolate place that opened recently
> 
> **tol one:** Just buy him something from there

That’s how you end up at the NCT dorm with a lace bag filled with dark chocolates.

“Happy birthday!” You greet your boyfriend as soon as you see him.

He pulls you into a quick hug and gives you a slight peck.

“What’s this?” He asks, referring to the lace bag in your hands.

“Your present,” The bag is promptly placed in his hands and he opens it.

“Chocolates!” Almost immediately you’re enveloped in another hug. “I love you so much, thank you.”

Your eyes widen at his statement.

“Love?” You repeat softly.

“Yeah,” He looks away shyly. “Unless you don’t feel the same, then just forget I said anything.”

You cup his face and give him a quick peck.

“I think that’s more than okay.”

The grin that blooms on his face makes you think that your confession may have been even better than the expensive chocolates you’d gifted him.

* * *

Recently, Taeyong’s been spending more time at your apartment. He stays over so often that you now have a drawer full of his clothes. Not that you’re complaining. That just means you have more oversized shirts to wear.

The thing that you love the most about the newfound dynamic that you two have is the feeling of comfort and safety in the arms of someone you love. The nightly cuddles are something that you look forward to.

“I’m sleeping much better now than the first time we shared a bed.”

Taeyong looks at you cheekily.

“So do I now that I can do stuff like this.” His hands snake up the shirt that you have on and stop to rest at your sides before he pulls you in for a kiss. “Really enhances the experience.”

You hum in agreement as you snuggle into his chest.

* * *

As the weather began to get warmer, you and Taeyong began to take nightly walks. There was something soothing about walking hand in hand with your boyfriend down the once busy streets with the starry night sky above you.

“Look! Puppies!” Taeyong practically darts towards the husky puppies, trailing behind him you attempt to match his pace.

After asking the owner, Taeyong spends a few minutes patting as many of the huskies as possible.

“Do you think we could get a dog someday?” Taeyong turns to you, eyes sparkling at the thought of the two of you having a dog prancing around your shared apartment.

“Someday sweetheart.” You reply fondly.

The two of you part from the dogs shortly after that and you can’t help but admire the way your boyfriend’s hand fits in yours. When you’d returned home from your walk that night, you’d started looking into buying a dog.

* * *

A corgi was the breed that you’d decided on feeling that it was extremely cute and also having seen Taeyong looking at a few corgi videos on his phone.

“I have a surprise for you.” You say one day once Taeyong gets back from his practice.

“Oh really?” His eyes sparkle as he smiles at you. “What is it?”

Almost as if you had timed it, a bark comes from your shared bedroom and you smile at him as you open the door. Your newly adopted corgi comes charging at him and immediately hops onto his lap to lick his face.

“You bought a dog?” The awe on Taeyong’s face is palpable and you beam.

“You mentioned that you wanted one and I see you looking at those corgi videos all the time so-”

You feel arms around you and Taeyong immediately begins to litter your face with kisses.

“I love you so much,” Is his only reply.

His smile is brighter than the sun itself and the absolute purest form of happiness. That’s the moment where you know that you’re the luckiest person in the world.

* * *

Despite the fact that you two had been dating for so long, you don’t think that you’ll ever get used to the way Taeyong looks at you. His shy glances remind you of the love you share and make you feel as if you’re falling in love for the first time all over again.

“Hey, Taeyong?” You grab your boyfriend’s hand as the two of you walk towards your shared apartment.

“Yes, sweetheart?” The name makes you flush even after all this time.

“I love you.”

He beams.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
